Young Justice Reborn
by Sedaiv
Summary: On Earth-25 the Heroes are dead or missing. The reign of evil goes unchecked, creating chaos and destruction. In order to save their world, the sidekicks must take the mantles their mentors left behind, whether they want to or not.
1. The Aqua, Green, Girl

Young Justice Reborn  
Arc One: Origins & Unity - Part 1, The Aqua, Green, Girl  
12/21/16 (Date started and finished) 12/27/16 (Original Uploaded) 7/25/17 (Re-edit)

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ September 23, 2016, in National City ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Her name is Karanizu "Kara" Zor-El or Kara Danvers to the human family she lives with. This young woman is one of the few remaining survivors of the planet Krypton. Zor-El and his family are lucky enough to survive in Argo City, a city floating in space that survives the destruction Krypton and continues under a protective dome. Born twelve years after her homeworld destruction, Kara is now on Earth to avoid the extinction of her people. Having heard her pod landing, Kara's cousin Kal-El, better known to the world as Superman, helped her to find a human family that he believes in enough to trust with raising her, the Danvers Family. This family previously helped Superman in the past, so it was an easy choice for Kal-El to make. However, those events were six months ago and although her English is relatively good, learning all American customs and blending in are things Kara struggles with.

As of yesterday, she's a fifteen-year-old young woman, a sophomore in National City Technical High School. For the past month, Kara's slowly learning ancient methods from what she believes to be a flawed education. For now, she finds herself, being bored nearly to sleep from chemistry class at the end of the school day. On her homeworld in Argo City, Kara grades are perfect, she's in advanced classes with many generations of further research and is likely to be the valedictorian of her class on Argo City. That's all different now as she finds herself with rudimentary science and struggling with her studies.

In front of her sits a tall, portly young man sits, spitting his gum up in the air and snatching it in his mouth. Noticing she's struggling to stay awake, he takes an extra piece and offers it to Kara. "Strawberry gum?"

"Jason Price, do you have enough gum for the rest of the class?" The teacher catches his offer of gum to Kara.

The young man quickly looks in his fanny pack and sees it's full of candy. "Actually, I do have enough for the class."

The class snickers as the teacher write a note and place it on his desk. "Make sure you share it with everyone after class today."

The bell rings and the students start getting up almost in unison. As Kara stands up, several of the girls push pass her shoulder 'accidentally' as they leave the room and knock Kara's belongings out of her hands. For most of Jason's life, he's been the victim of bullies, not liking how the young ladies are treating the new girl, the young man helps out.

Handing her the Chemistry book, Jason looks at Kara. "Don't let them get to you. They picked on me too."

"Thanks, but they're not getting to me." Replies Kara as she grabs her backpack.

Hoping she accepts his advice, Jason shrugs his shoulders then pulls out the gum once again. "Whatever, want one? Offer's still open."

"No thanks." Pushing his hand aside gently, Kara smiles politely and walks past him.

Looking at the new girl, Jason looks at Kara's brunette hair that hangs almost to her waist. A young white man with emerald green eyes walks up behind him and pats his shoulder, Jason turns as black hair gets into his eyes. "Sorry about that, Jay. At least I'm not alone in detention today."

"What did you do this time, Kyle?"

"Late too many times, come on. Let's get this done with so we can go do something, okay Tons-Of-Fun." Kyle and Jason are heading down the hall into a room marked "DETENTION."

As Kara walks away, she thinks to herself about Jason and a smile slowly appears on her face. With a quick turn of a key, Kara opens her locker, takes her jacket and starts to leave. Up ahead, she sees three girls waiting to pick on her on her way home, just as the did in class. Perhaps worse than in class. However, today is a bad day to be sad. Something she didn't expect to happen, did. One of the local aliens made an offer of kindness towards her, presumably from his heart. Knowing that there are so many other prettier girls around, it's a pleasant and most welcoming surprise to Kara. As she leaves the school, Kara begins thinking to herself.

'Jason Price... he's a nice guy. Doesn't seem to be harmful and doesn't outright show desire for me... Maybe I'll talk with him sometime.'

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Adventure Time ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Despite the girls from school pestering her most of the way, Kara manages to get home and finds a note from her step-mother Eliza waiting for her on the door. Tearing it off, Kara speed reads it as she walks inside.

"Jeremiah and I are working late. Alex will be home tomorrow night. Be safe. –Eliza"

A few hours alone, Kara has been waiting for this time. With a burst of energy, she runs upstairs, into her room and quickly changes out of her school clothing as her brunette hair turns blonde with her changing into a costume she's had for some time. It's the perfect time to test some of her powers in her outfit and not have to worry about the Danvers' family raining on Kara's parade. As she's not a self-conceited young woman, Kara did admit that her special clothes look great, even if this included red boots going well past her knees that match her knee-length skirt and cape, a blue long sleeve shirt extending to her knuckles and her Kryptonian family crest on her chest and cape. After quickly admiring herself, Kara runs to an open window, dives out and flies off.

Being a Kryptonian, Kara's senses are much more developed than any human while under a yellow sun. The levels of her enhanced senses are so great, it's difficult to measure or match. Yet in six months she's always finding a way to keep her wits about her as she can hear Kyle drawing and Jason writing the same words, constantly, over and over again in detention, while on the other side of the world she can hear lions stalking prey in Africa, and in China she can hear a cat walking. With all the sounds of the world hitting her constantly, Kara manages to stay calm and focus her hearing to a much smaller area and this time, it's just National City. However, she hears something.

Sounds of water sloshing, grunting and men fighting brutally, with a sonic boom Kara hastens her speed towards the sound and uses her microscopic vision to see a pier. Six men in black manta suits are fighting a young black man, he's barely able to hold onto his own as his opponents are attacking all sides. Two of them have harpoons while the others use pipes and chains. The young man grabs two hilts from his back, pulls them out with twin streams of water and blocks the pipes as the water becomes hard. Two men carrying with chains swing at his back, the young man kicks his legs forward, knocking the first two down, turns his hard water weapons into water maces and knocks the chain welder's into the water. As he recovers, one manta hits the young man's knees with a pipe. The young man yells out in pain as Supergirl goes faster, the two men with harpoons are inches from stabbing him when suddenly Supergirl flies down and breaks the tips of the harpoons off with her bare hands.

Seeing a new ally, it gives the young man the hope he needs to keep fighting. The young man quickly throws his hilts back and smashes both men with hard water shields and knocks them down. A look of relief is on the young man's face, as he looks up to see Supergirl landing, one manta hits her in the back of the head with a pipe but the pipe snaps clean in half while she's unaffected. Kara grabs him and throws him to the young man, who drives his elbow in the manta's face and knocking him out. The remaining manta sees the two, fearing the two of them and puts his hands up.

"Don't hurt me! I give up!" His voice shaking.

The two young adults look at each other. "Are you okay, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, that didn't hurt. Are you okay?" Kara looks at him as he stands up slowly.

"I will be fine, I didn't move fast enough to stop the one behind me. Thanks for the help." The young man's voice is clearly grateful for Kara's assistance, he then sheaths the hilts with the water.

Slowly, the young man walks over to the man fearing for his safety and takes manta mask off. "Where is the ring you stole?"

"We don't have it, I swear!." The guy tries to keep calm.

Using her X-ray vision, Kara can see the man's circulatory system. Although his heartbeat is racing, he's too afraid to lie to them. The other three groan and try getting up, but as they stand, Kara runs around them quickly with a rope and hog tie the three together. Everyone, including the mantas, cannot believe the young woman's speed. Supergirl returns with the young man in questioning.

"Then where did you put the ring?"

"The damn thing sprang to life and flew off. I'm telling you it's the truth!" He looks at his friends. "Ask them, they'll tell you the same thing."

The young man thinks a moment but Kara interrupts him. "I don't know who you are or what's going on completely, but I'll help you find this ring you're looking for. I'm Supergirl."

"My thanks, Supergirl. I am Kaldur'ahm but you may call me Aqualad. Where did you see the ring go?" Kaldur'ahm looks to the mantas, the one free one is the only one to speak.

"It was too fast like it was possessed, it just flew around before heading towards the cultural district."

Knowing where to go, Supergirl levitates up and offers her hand to Kaldur'ahm. "I'll show you the way."

"What about us?" One of the hogtied men ask.

Taking Supergirl's hand, Kaldur'ahm steps up with her as she locks her hands around his waist. "You guys look like new henchmen for Black Manta, do yourself a favor. Get out before you're in too deep." With that, Kara flies off with Kaldur'ahm.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ After School

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

While Kara is going about her business and helping Kaldur'ahm, Jason Price and his friend Kyle are finishing detention with their chemistry teacher. The two young men chose to silence the entire time, Kyle drawing quick artistic works such as trains morphing into planes, while Jason writes "I hate chemistry" over three hundred times. The only thing keeping them both from being completely bored is the sugar rush that Jason's gum and candy they've been secretly eating.

The bell rings as the teacher looks up at the two. "Well Mr. Rayner and Mr. Price, that's it for detention. Please don't come back."

Quickly, Kyle slides out of his seat and struts past his friend. However, Jason stands up too fast and instead of getting out, knocks the desk over with him still in it. Laughing as he hears the crash, Kyle runs back to help his friend out and the two leave, laughing about it. On their way out, they BELIEVE they see something with a human shape fly by. The two stand outside the school in utter silence for a few minutes.

Breaking the silence, Kyle speaks up "Are we on drugs?"

"Not that I know of. I'm a fatty, I enjoy deep fried pickles, wrapped in bacon, slathered in mayo and all, but I don't think any food we've eaten is a drug." The two look at each other and slowly walk away.

"That... sounds delicious. Want to go make some deep friend pickles, wrapped in bacon and slathered in mayo?"

"Oh God no! The last thing I need is to make fatty food with my brother home. He's the one that would make that disasterpiece. Instead, want to go find Homeless Tom? Guys always crazier than a rat in a tin porta potty." Counters Jason as the two enters a bus.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Investigation ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Putting Kaldur'ahm down softly, Kara lands with him near National City's cultural district. Several homeless people walk around to their little shanties or cardboard boxes. The two look at each other and think about the best way to conduct their search. The easiest way to find something is to ask the people who live in an area and homeless people are surprisingly everywhere and nowhere, seen but not seen and lastly are someone and no one, Kara knows police sometimes ask them about crimes in an area they're frequently live in.

Kara speaks up first "So what does this ring look like?"

"It's small, dark green with a symbol that looks like a circle in the middle of an I." Kaldur'ahm walks over to one homeless man and explains it again but the man tells to get lost, in a rude way.

"What's so important about this ring?" says Kara as she checks with a homeless couple but gets nothing from them.

After being turned down by another homeless person, he answers Supergirl. "A tiny meteor found it's a way to my home which contained a ring on it. Our sorcerers were trying to find out about the energy the ring contained when it came to life and left. My queen asked me to recover the ring."

While Kaldur'ahm and Kara Zor-El were questioning homeless people, Kyle Rayner and Jason Price get off the bus and easily find a homeless man they normally talk to. He's clearly drunk out of his gourd and not able to move very far, but the two sit next to him. "How much have you drank today, Tom?"

"Ahh, I drank enough to drown the streets!" He barely manages to slur out.

Smiling at Tom, Kyle moves away some as his eau de scotch is very strong. "That's quiet a bit."

"Did you little kids bring me anything to eat or got a little scratch on you?" With glassy, drunken eyes and a flushed face, Tom looks to them as Kyle and Jason dig in their pockets then give him two dollars each.

"Sorry, don't have much on us today." Both young men apologize.

"God bless, you're good kids to help a bum like me. I also heard something tasty if you boys want to hear about it."

"We're listening, you always have fun and interesting tales." Taking a deep breath, Jason leans in towards Tom as Kyle does the same.

"I saw this green thing fall out of the sky and crashed into the old AM Track warehouse. It flew around like a great big green firefly! You boys should go and check it out, I'm too damn drunk to do it myself!" With that said, Tom pockets the cash, grabs his newspaper and what few things he owns then slowly crawls into an alley to sleep.

Previous advice from Tom had always led Kyle and Jason on some fun mini adventures. They shrug at one another, exhale and start walking when one of them look up to see the bright green light. He taps the other on his shoulder as they see the "big green firefly." Inside Kyle, something is speaking to him saying 'Come and get me' who slowly walks towards the light and in turn, the voice. At the same time, one of the homeless people that Supergirl and Aqualad notice the same thing Jason and Kyle had.

"Kyle, where are you going man?" Spoke Jason with some trepidation in his voice.

Kyle doesn't answer him right away and walks to the light, his head turns back to face his friend as Kyle keeps going to the light and voice. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what? I just see that big green light. I don't know about you, but green things tend to be radioactive... says TV."

"You don't hear that voice? That voice saying 'Come and get me.' over and over again?"

Following behind with interest, Jason runs up to Kyle. "I don't hear it, but if you think this is a good idea-"

"It is, please trust me." Whatever the voice is, persists in the young man's head.

"Okay, fine. Let's check it out and pray we don't get cancer."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ The Fast and the Blue ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Running from his home in Central City, a young man running several times faster than the speed of sound, leaving a trail of yellow energy behind him. Never before has a human run as fast he's going and in his ear, the entire time is a voice speaking to him. A young entrepreneur following in the steps of his mentor, Dr. Daniel Garrett, his name is Theodore "Teddy" Kord.

"Bart Allen, this Ted Kord. Do read me, Impulse?" Even with the wind blowing past his ears, Impulse could hear him.

"Loud and clear, Ted. I'm running to National City as fast as I possibly can."

A few miles away, Ted Kord is in a large aerial craft in the shape of a large blue beetle. "Excellent, Impulse, you got the EMP charges on with you, right?"

Bart looks at his legs and notices two soccer ball sized electrical magnetic pulse bombs. "Yeah, they're still with me. Why?"

"Wanted to make sure you didn't lose them, I know how you kids are."

"Just because YOU'D lose your balls if they weren't attached, doesn't mean I am."

Both Teddy and Bart chuckle. "Well in my defense, YOU have my balls."

"So tell me again what I need to do?"

Teddy brings up a small holographic visual map of National City in his blue beetle ship. "A little bird told me that some advanced battle armors have been shipped into National City through an old AM Track Warehouse. I need you to investigate the warehouse, see if the battle armors are there and if they are, eliminate them with the EMP bombs I gave you. I'll send in Kord Industries special "REPO" department if they're there. Any other questions?"

During his quick debriefing, Impulse runs all the way to the AM Track Warehouse. Part of the benefits of being a speedster is eidetic memory, allowing Bart to quickly glimpse at anything from maps and pictures or quick flashes of something then his supercharged brain allows him to process it much faster than a normal human mind and in turn, remember what he saw perfectly. Noticing his pale yellow and dark red costume is just right, he quickly sneaks in through a door.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Together At Last ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

While Impulse uses a side door and gets the elevation advantage, Supergirl and Aqualad land on the top of the building sneak through a skylight and both Kyle Rayner and Jason Price sneak through an open sliding door. The teens slowly make their ways inside and the ring that everyone but Impulse follows shot into an open area. Six men walk around, armed with AK-47's as they patrol around large suits of armor.

Bart takes several pictures of the suits and sends them to Ted Kord. "Yeah, that's them, plant the bombs and get out. I know you're faster than a bullet, just play it safe. Okay, Impulse?"

"Roger that." Whispers Bart as he grabs one of the spheres. Just as he's about to drop it down, he sees three more men enter.

The ring finally fades and lands near two suits. Kaldur'ahm is about to sneak out when Kara stops him, hearing several other foot steps around them. "There are at least ten other people here." Whispers Kara very lowly.

A tall, stocky man walks up with a briefcase and hands it to another man. The former speaks in a thick Ukrainian or Russian accent. "Here's the cash, do the Termination suits work?"

The other man laughs. "Of course they do, Sergei. My employer always ensures his deals go down perfectly. Each suit is equipped with thermographics, night vision, motion sensors, shoulder mounted M134 mini-guns with laser optic tracking, and near bullet proof chest compartments. You want unstoppable killing machines, what says unstoppable like two shoulder mini-guns with 5,000 rounds. Each one my employer will sell to you at three million dollars a piece."

Sergei walks over, admiring each suit, taking notice of each death machine. All of them are perfect to his specifications. "Well Drake, you have a deal."

"Mind if I ask what your plans are?" Drake opens the briefcase and begins to count the cash.

"My bosses would prefer to keep that private." Several of Sergei's men, including himself, start to get into the suits and read the instructions.

"Supergirl, I believe we may want to intervene." Aqualad reaches his water pack and grabs the two hilts.

Knowing they need to act now, Kara nods at Kaldur'ahm. The two charge in, catching

two men off guard. Swinging a large hard water war hammer, Kaldur'ahm knocks the two out right away as Drake runs off with two of his men, Sergei shuts his the cockpit with the most of the others. Dropping off his bombs quickly, Bart Allen runs down as Supergirl punches one suit hard enough to knock it over. Several of the suits open fire on Supergirl but the bullets bounce off her and tear apart the warehouse, Kaldur'ahm protects himself with a thick hard water shield while Jason and Kyle jump behind containers and keep moving.

Using his connection with the Speed Force, the source of his powers, Bart Allen grabs Kaldur'ahm and helps him on top of metal crates, before the two can exchange words, Bart runs and jumps off the crates and starts to rapidly punch on one machine's cockpit. Seeing the others fighting the suits, Kaldur'ahm jumps off and makes two hard water swords and stabs through one machine. As bullets fly around the room, Jason and Kyle quickly decide they need to escape. One thing stopped them, the voice in Kyle's head. The 'big green firefly' is a small green ring, less than a yard away from him.

While Jason is looking for a safe escape, seeing that no one is paying attention, Kyle makes a break for it. Bullets whiz by him as he runs to the small green ring and grabs it. The screams of his friend fall on deaf ears as Kyle puts the ring on his right hand. A large burst of green energy throws Supergirl, Aqualad, and Impulse into crates, while the EMP bombs that are moments from going off short circuit as Kyle's now wearing a green domino with a matching full body suit.

Green energy flows form his hands, covering his entire body as the ring speaks to him. "Kyle Rayner of Earth, welcome to the Green Lantern Corps!"

"Green Lantern Corps?" questions Kyle as he is grabbed by Sergei.

"Damn kid!" The machine's arm raises Kyle up and slams him hard into the ground. As Sergei follows up with a loud stomp, Bart Allen recovers, runs over, grabs Kyle and puts him on his feet.

"Hey keep moving kid!" says Bart as he speeds off and drops kicks one machine's cockpit hard enough he breaks through and knocks out the man inside.

Two of the armors open fire on Kyle, he raises his hands and thinks about a stone wall between him and the bullets. Kaldur'ahm jumps on one machine and is able to separate the power source from the machine and shuts it down, but the bullets that were shot haven't been stopped. As Kyle braces for impact, he hears soft thuds on the ground, lower one arm to see the stone wall he's thinking about is in front of him. Meanwhile, in the distance, Jason looks at the sight before him not saying a word. Eyes wide open, jaw dropping at his friend.

Seeing that his allies are falling left and right, Sergei arms a smoke screen fail safe. "Wretched kids, you've won for today. But you have not seen the last of Sergei Gorbachev!"

Loud klaxons go off, nearly deafening everyone in the room as the sound of an explosion erupts. Sergei's machine flies off breaking through a skylight. With a deep breath, Supergirl blows all the smoke out using her super breath but it's too late. The ringing in her ears makes it hard to figure out where Sergei is. Kyle starts to imagine a large hamster running in a wheel turning a fan, in turn, they see a green light construct matching Kyle's thoughts. Coughing as he walks over, Jason stands next to Kyle and looks at Aqualad, Impulse, and Supergirl.

"That was awesome, Kyle!" Coughs Jason as he tries to get his breath back.

'Great, Kyle and Jason from school... keep calm Kara. They shouldn't recognize you with blonde hair and no glasses.' thinks Kara as she joins the boys.

"I know Jason. This ring is pretty damn SWEET." Kyle holds his hand up as Kaldur'ahm approaches him.

"That ring you have, it belongs to me." Kaldur'ahm sheaths his blades, not wanting to provoke a fight.

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law, Dennis Rodman." Jason lightly nudges Kaldur'ahm with his elbow.

"Who's Dennis Rodman?" Bart, Kara, Kaldur'ahm and Kyle speak in unison.

Facepalming them, Jason slowly pulls on his face, cheeks and chin fat. "Dennis Rodman is an NBA legend, he's black with blonde hair like Mr. Red sleeveless shirt here."

Both Bart and Kaldur'ahm shrug it off. "You need better material."

Waving his hand around, Kyle tries to make something with his new ring but can't figure out how he did it in twice before. Then Jason catches eyes with Supergirl, just as she is about to panic, they hear police sirens in the background. Running to a window quickly, Jason looks out to see at least a dozen swat vans outside.

"Oh... sheet on my face, we're in trouble."

Suddenly a large blue beetle airship lands on top of the warehouse. The police begin shooting at it but the bullets don't do damage. The loudspeaker fires up alerting all those around, luckily the voice of Ted Kord is distorted.

"Attention all children! Your time in the pool is over, it's now time for adult to swim!" A loading door opens and breaks a skylight allowing them in.

"Hmmm going with a strange man who might have premarital with me or go to jail and definitely be a victim of premarital... Not a hard choice." As Jason looks up, only one person waits for him: Kyle Rayner, who is starting to levitate off the ground with his new found flight ability while everyone else is waiting on the loading ramp.

"Yeah, the only reason I'm still here is I'm still learning what this ring can do." Kyle nonchalantly says as he grabs a hold of Jason' hand and pulls him into the ship.

The ramp and doors shut once all five of them are aboard, each of them looks around at each other as the ship goes into stealth mode and starts to fly. All of them look at one another and say nothing. More curious than scared, but all of them unsure of how to talk to one another after a fight and escape like that.

To break the silence, Kyle walks forward "Okay, I think it's best we introduce ourselves. I mean we're all in the same room and fought the same guys. I'll go first, Tons-Of-Fun behind me is-"

"Before you start, allow me to go first. I'm Ted Kord. You can call me Theodore, Ted, Teddy or TK but not Mr. Kord, that was my dad."

Everyone turns to see a young buff man, his blue eyes shining like beacons filled with optimism. Walking to Impulse and Ted puts an arm around his shoulder. "Well then, where do we start?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: With the announcement of Young Justice Season 3, I SO hope they put Supergirl in it since her popularity is bigger now than ever before. So I'm doing my best with a whole new style of work. Hope you guys enjoy it and the coming chapters, please submit a review and/or comment :)


	2. The Team & Mt Justice

Young Justice Reborn  
Arc One: Origins & Unity – Part 2: The Team & Mt. Justice  
12/22/16 (9/14/17 edit)  
NOTE: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Inside the Bug ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Inside the Bug, a flying machine in the shape of a large blue beetle, the billionaire Ted Kord stands before the teens. Only one person knows Teddy's game: Impulse. None of them have spoken much as everything is still absorbing everything. Within the last hour, men in six massive robots, caused a massive fight, Kyle Rayner got a piece of jewelry that makes him more than a man, and they found three metahumans or what they believe are three metahumans.

"May I ask Ted Kord, why to save us from the warehouse?" Kaldur'ahm breaks the silence.

Nodding to the young man with a smile, Ted opens the door to his small meeting room in his ship. "Come inside and I'll start talking."

Each of the young adults looks to one another, but Bart Allen goes first and followed by Kyle, Kara, Kaldur'ahm and finally Jason. All of them take a seat around a holographic machine in the center of the room. "Kord Industries has MANY functions, one of which is related to you. I want the bunch of you to join my team. A team of metahumans, people with extraordinary abilities granted to them and in some cases, aliens. Any questions so far?"

Raising his hand up quickly, Jason starts making sounds to get Ted's attention. "Yes, Mr. Price?"

"Can you point out one alien?"

Without hesitation, Kara raises her hand. Seeing an alien in person and feeling in a loss, Jason sits on the floor then goes quiet, knowing he's been looking at one directly for the longest time. Now that the "urgent" question is answered, Teddy can continue.

"I have three members of my team already. Impulse, who just earned his right today back at that warehouse. My protege: Blue Beetle, whom you'll meet with shortly, and... well, when you see her, I'll let her do the talking."

This time, it's Kyle's with his hand up. "What's your goal with this group?"

"Crime has been on a steady increase, the police aren't very effective against metahumans. So in order to pick up their slack, I and a... benefactor and business partner, think it's best we build a group of young, energetic individuals who want to protect their home as much as we do. I've been looking at a few of you for a while now, how is my secret, but some of you are unexpected." Teddy looks towards Kyle and Jason.

Both young men have their hands up and are calling for Ted, who selects Kyle. "Are we the ones you weren't expecting? It has to be us because all I got this ring and J.P... well Tons-Of-Fun here isn't useful outside tackling doors off hinges."

"Before I continue, do you like 'Jason', 'Jay' or 'J.P.'?" Asks Teddy politely.

With a snap of his fingers, Jason's index finger points to Ted Kord. "I don't care as long as you don't call me 'Late to dinner' okay?"

Some low laughing escapes Kyle's mouth, clearly knowing it's true. Teddy continues "Well J.P., we can find a use for you. Even if it's just in a supporting role, as you're physically..."

"Too fat?" Answers both Kyle and Jason.

With some regret in his words, Teddy Kord nods at him. "I'm sorry, with you the way you are now... I believe reaching your max potential will be difficult. I PROMISE YOU, I'll figure out a way for you to aid your friends."

"Theodore Kord, I would like to know your plans with Kyle Rayner and the ring. The ring fell into Atlantis, my queen would like our nation's property returned." Aqualad speaks up in a stern but formal voice.

Hearing his concerns, Teddy counters "I hate to inform you, but the ring is something I found, shot into space on a piece of meteorite that crashed here... from three years ago. I don't want to go into details, but it took an excruciating amount of time, effort and cash to pull that off. But I'm not about to invoke your queen's wrath. I am willing to talk to her about the ring, and I'd like to communicate with her as soon as possible."

"I can arrange a conversation." Kaldur'ahm says understanding his point.

Kara beings stating "Mister-"

"That's my dad." Interrupts Teddy.

"Ted, where are we going? I know it's a weekend but some of us might have plans."

Everyone stares at her. Blushing from embarrassment, Kara calmly speaks up. "I don't, but I was thinking about you."

No one has any plans as he or she are not bringing them up. "I've set up a little base, Bart's already seen it with the others. I'm sure you'll like it."

As Teddy finishes, a voice comes over the ships PA system. "Ted, the Bug's almost reached Mount Justice, our partners are also waiting on a conference call, and the team has also returned."

"Okay, Teri!" Teddy jumps up, runs to the cockpit, and quickly shuts off the autopilot to take over himself. The five teens run into the cockpit and see a hidden hangar hiding on a mountain.

The passengers strap in as Teddy goes down and easily lands. Once everything is safe, shutdown and the loading door is open, the teens get out of the Bug and enter Mount Justice, most for the first time. Waiting to greet them and her boss, a young woman with short, boyish, blonde hair waits for Ted, coincidentally she too is dressing similar to him. They exchange greetings and she hands him a tablet to read.

"Thank you, Teri."

"Teddy, your meeting is waiting in the communication room. I'll take our new recruits to meet one another." An elevator door opens and both Teri and Ted walk with each other until he is on the elevator and she's with the young teens.

"I can handle it from here Teri, please take care of everything while I tend to business. Thank you." The elevator shuts as the two smiles, acknowledging his order.

Once the elevator hits a lower floor, Ted Kord walks out with several holograms of people waiting for him. Stepping on his own projector, the others acknowledge Ted's arrival. "Good evening everyone, Dr. Jeremiah Danvers, Dr. Eliza Danvers, and Mr. Lex Luthor."

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Meeting the Others ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

With a big smile, Teri extends an arm towards their surroundings and leads around. "I'm Terri Magnus and welcome to Mount Justice!"

After a little display with her hands and popping some streamers Teri turns to Kaldur'ahm, Jason, Kyle, Kara and Bart who look at one another a moment as the one adult memorizes their faces. "I see we're heavy two people, Ted informed me earlier. I'm aware of most of you, so if you follow me I'll show you around your base and new home if you choose."

The group walks onto another very fast elevator and after a quick drop, making most stumble, the door opens and reveals a very large living area. Complete with all sorts of amenities for relaxing after a hard day and notice a young Mexican man with short black hair drinking a Crimson Bison. He calmly waves towards Bart who's enthusiastically weaving back.

"This is the lounge room, next to is the kitchen area. It's fully stocked and open, feel free to use either. That's Jaime Reyes, would you care to join the new recruits?"

"Sure, nice to meet you." He says with a thick Hispanic accent and joins the others.

Bart and Jaime bump knuckles as Teri leads them into a hallway before a pair of automatic doors. "This is the living quarters, there are a dozen rooms and so far only one permanent occupant."

With Teri as lead, the new team heads through the automated doors and are taken back by what they see. "The library, four floors of book generously donated to us from libraries around the United States, Canada, and other countries. Feel free to study when you're not busy."

Supergirl, Aqualad, and Kyle check out a few isles and enjoy what the library has to offer with Kyle and Jason looking books on art and cooking respectively before they follow Terry to opposing rooms. The teens have a few minutes to see what kind of books they can use in their studies or leisure time. Once the teens rejoin Terri, she stops and points out the next two rooms as everyone looks at her then into the windows.

"Here we have the mission room for briefings on missions you'll be sent on and across from it is the medical room. Ted and our partners have given us top of the line equipment for the treatment of any illness or injury you may incur while on a mission. We have private medical staff on site that are trained on both human and most alien physiology."

The tour continues, they pass several rooms as Teri points out an elevator. "We just passed the gym and therapy rooms, both have equipment that we just had delivered today. It's complete with state of the art training gear and equipment, a sauna, a shower or if you prefer, a natural hot spring. As for this hallway, it leads to an unused grotto, an empty trophy room, and a private waterfall room if you need to talk or meet in private or even meditate. That's it for the tour, I have to attend to Teddy's business. You're on free time unless we get notice. If you have any questions, we'll be in touch."

As soon as Teri walks away, Jason checks out the gym. "Hello, gym... we finally meet."

"If you wanted to go to the gym, why don't you ever ask me? We only live like a hundred feet away from one." Kyle leans against the same window to see what they got.

Kara walks in with Aqualad, Bart, and Jaime with Jason and Kyle making up the rear. Each of them checks out the stuff available, with Kara looking at a bench press machine. Taking her cape off, she hangs on the wall and puts a total of five hundred pounds of weight on it. Meanwhile, Bart is on a treadmill, walking backward at forty miles per hour, Kyle's impressed at his feat of strength and attempts to squat four hundred pounds, over twice his weight. However, his ring isn't activated and finds it difficult to squat that weight. Choosing not to use machines, Aqualad stretches out before using free weights

and the medicine ball. While Jaime Reyes does some arm curls, Jason watches Supergirl. Wanting to know if she can bench press over four times her body weight and is very impressed when she does it easily. Taking up the speed bag, Jason hammers away with some fists as they all get some exercise in. At some point, Kyle looks up and sees a green woman with red hair walking in to join them.

"Are you the new recruits?" Her kind voice carries much happiness in her question.

With a loud thud and groan, Kyle stops squatting while Jason gets a punch to the face by the bag. Holding his eye, he walks over to Kyle and helps his friend up. With no difficulty, a loud thud echoes in the room as Supergirl sets the bar. Slowly sitting up, Kara looks at the new girl with the others.

"The one holding his eye is Jason, his friend with the emerald ring is Kyle, I'm Supergirl." Supergirl walks over to shake hands but the green girl instead hugs all three of them at once.

After a quick, very strong squeeze, her arms release them and she smiles back at them. "I'm Miss Martian but you call me Megan. I'm SO excited that we have another girl on the team and two new guys. What are your powers?"

"What are YOUR powers?" Kyle says with a little sass in his voice and a hint of a smile.

"I'm super strong like Supergirl, I can shapeshift too." Noticing his looks, Megan returns a friendly smile and look towards him.

"A shapeshifter? Do you use magic or some other sorcery?" Kaldur'ahm asks very intrigued to the young Martian.

With her hands up, Megan's body shifts into a female version of Kaldur'ahm, complete with the gills, tribal tattoos, fins, and clothing. Megan gets a quick look at Jason, she spins around and turns into a female version of him, down to his bulky weight, height and clothing too. Looking at how fast and accurately she can become someone else, but as a female, still impresses all everyone. With one last transformation, Megan turns into an identical copy of Supergirl.

Once the show is over and Megan becomes herself again, Kaldur'ahm speaks up first. "You did Supergirl exactly right, why did you become a female version of myself and Jason?"

"As a Martian, it's in our genetics to shapeshift and it's easier to for me to become another female. Becoming a male is a lot harder and way more painful. I hope you're not too mad that I became females of you two."

All the young men haven't met or seen a shapeshifter in action. Both Aqualad and Jason took no offense to the fact she could only maker herself a female version of them, naturally, neither young man was offended by flattery. Feeling everyone is completely accepting of, Megan puts her hands behind her back and she leans in slightly, smiling at them.

"I'm also a telepath." Megan adds.

The thought of meeting a telepath intrigues both Kyle and Jason, who smile at each other. "Can you read our thoughts?" Both young men say excitedly.

"Sure can! I normally don't like reading or controlling good peoples thoughts..." Megan says out loud but as her mouth closes, she starts to talk to them mentally. "I can also do this, I know Kaldur'ahm still wants the ring. Kyle's thinking about his ring, wondering why it isn't working. Jason's thinking about me speaking to him with my telepathy. Bart's thinking about what to make for dinner. Jaime's thinking about his hija and madre. While Supergirl... is hard to read. I think she's still taking this all in."

However, her mental powers are greater than anyone thought. Except for Jason, their heads begin to hurt badly. Once she stops, so does most of their discomfort but some lingering pains remain. Being concerned for their well being, Megan stops reading their minds as well. Both Jason and Megan help their allies back to their feet.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Jason's voice is concerning for his peers.

Rubbing his temples, Bart's first to speak up. "Ugh, that voice... when she uses her telepathic powers, it hurts."

"Dios mio, Megan can you give us a heads up next time?" Jaime says rubbing his ears.

"I believe all of us were unprepared for your powers." Aqualad joins the crowd.

Shrugging his shoulders and helping the others out, namely Kyle, Jason looks to everyone else. "I enjoyed her talking to me mentally. I'd actually prefer it if that's how me and her talk."

"Of course we can! Just look me in the eyes and blink twice when you want to talk like this." Megan sends a telepathic message who smiles at him.

"I wish to check out the therapy room, I'm starting to feel dehydrated and wish to know if there's a pool." Everyone looks to Aqualad to see he's beginning to sweat.

"Follow us." Bart runs ahead, yellow energy trailing behind as opens the doors before everyone else can react.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ Teddy's Meeting ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

"Have you found the team, Theodore?" Lex's voice is stern but not cruel.

Nodding to him, Ted keeps a positive attitude. "Yes, I've recruited everyone from the dossiers I've been sent and have one extra member, with one whom I may have some difficulty with due to the lack of his powers. My assistant Teri is helping Kara Zor-El, Kaldur'ahm, Bart Allen, and M'gann M'orzz. She also identified Kyle Rayner and Jason Price from National City School District records. They too are joining the others."

"Jason Price? He's not any of our records as an alien, metahuman or gifted human." Jeremiah Danvers looks at a list of potentials.

"About Jason Price: At this time, there's no chance of him being a member due to the lack of any training and abilities. I'm sure I can find something for him to do. As for Kyle Rayner, it appears that Kaldur'ahm was chasing after the Green Lantern ring I shot into space and it chose him to be the bearer." Ted looks at the others to see they're also enjoying the new development.

"It's good to know that Mr. Guy Gardner's ring has found a new owner, interesting it choose a younger host. About Jaime Reyes..." Eliza trails as everyone flips a page.

"Jaime Reyes has successfully bonded with the Scarab that Dr. Daniel Garrett left me. So far the X-Rays and MRI's have shown it's attached to his spinal column and rooted into his brain stem as well. We haven't found any evidence the Scarab is causing any damage." Teddy shows a picture of a large Scarab attached to the spine of Jaime Reyes.

"We need more information as soon as you have it, for Jaime Reyes. Dr. Garrett's files don't have much information on the Scarab, unfortunately." Adds Eliza as she looks towards Lex.

"How has the young speedster been adapting?" Lex brings up the next on their list then looks to Ted again.

A smile crosses Teddy's face as he looks at his notes of the impulsive speedster."Bart Allen's youth serves him well, right now his speed is amazing and can travel at speeds almost three times the speed of sound. We'll be working on seeing how his speed can be used for other purposes. I already know his healing and immune systems are amazing, he burns through flu's and other colds in within five minutes while deep wounds heal in under ten. I have an idea about him using his hands to create torrents for a ranged attack or use to repel one."

With little care for their names, Lex brings up the next two bluntly. "How about the two aliens?"

"They have names, Mr. Luthor." Teddy shoots back, calmly.

"One of them is our daughter." Eliza gives Lex an angry scowl.

"I'm aware she's your daughter, I'm aware she looks very human. For safety reasons, I cannot accept Karanizu Zor-El or M'gann M'orzz as fully on our side, due to their planetary births." Lex shoots back a matching look.

"Settle down everyone! Miss Martian tells me, she's the lone survivor of her green Martian race. Having spent almost twenty Earth years alone in the Vega system, then hearing my transmission to welcome any stranded travelers to our world, is a Godsend to her. Having been here less than two months, I believe she's just happy being around others. M'gann's powers, from what I have found out, she's a strong practitioner of telepathy and psychokinesis, a physically strong and tough young woman with the ability to change her physical form.

"Thanks to Mr. Allen's video data and the Danvers' on testimony, Kara's powers are slowly developing and we predict that she'll have the same ones as her late cousin. The powers that have manifested in her so far are flight, super endurance, super strength, super hearing, microscopic vision, x-ray vision, her land speeds is just under 60 miles per hour, her flight speed around the speed of sound. I'll keep my eyes open on her as we're unsure of what powers will manifest and when." With the press of a few buttons, Teddy sends files to the Danvers and Lex about his team so far then hears Teri come down the elevator.

"Good work, Ted." Both Lex and Jeremiah respond at once.

"Teddy, the group is united and starting to grow together." Teri informs her boss and his partners.

Nodding at his assistant, Teddy happily responds "Thank you, Teri. Lex, how's the side project you're working on?"

With everyone now focused on him, Lex smirks back at them. "I have my dossiers, "Sting", "Bird Boy" and "Quiver" are on a mission now. I started my team weeks ago, and they're doing fine adjusting to my rigorous demands and regiments. I also have others I'm looking into."

"As of this time, we have no orders from the higher-ups. If we get anything, we'll send a coded message to you and your assistant. That's all for now, everyone." Eliza ends her transmission first, followed by her husband then Lex.

Walking out of the hologram projector, Ted returns the tablet from earlier to Teri. "That's good to hear, notice anything about Kyle or Jason?"

"They seem to be comfortable with each other and weren't in the least bit bothered finding out that both Kara Zor-El and M'gann M'orzz are aliens or

that Kaldur'ahm is an Atlantean. I also think one or both of them are into xenophilia with the looks they gave both Kara and M'gann." Teri gives Ted a bit of a worried look.

With a low chuckle, Teddy looks at Terri as they go up the elevator. "How do you figure?"

"I saw how they were checking them when they met, it doesn't hurt you gave me glasses that can tap into the security system, so I saw the looks they gave M'gann and Kara once I left them." Terri smiles at Ted and leans on the wall.

"Ah youth, I wouldn't worry too much about them YET. Just keep an eye on each of them when I can't, okay?" Teddy leans on the same wall as he pulls out his phone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The First Night

Young Justice Reborn  
Arc One: Origins & Unity – Part 3: The First Night  
12/25/16 (Date Written)

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ A Moment to Relax ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

After doing some weight lifting, stretching and running, the teens look around the therapy room with Kyle finally able to sit down as his legs burn with pain. Going into the icebox and through several drawers, Jason finds what he wants: an ice pack.

"Okay Mr. Rayner, I need to you take your pants off, lose the underwear, bend over, grab your ankles and say 'Ahhhhh!' okay?" Jason smiles wide while everyone else stares at him oddly.

"I'm not doing that, but I will lose my pants." The clinking of a belt catches everyone's attention as Kyle drops his pants, applies the ice packs to his knees, and lets out a sigh of relief.

"STRICTLY out of curiosity, are you two boyfriends?" Everyone thought this question yet only Jaime is brave enough to ask it.

"No, we like to joke around. We've known each other since kindergarten." Kyle rejoices as the ice soothes his leg muscles.

Curious to what's around her, Kara checks out the ancient medical equipment that Earth's still using. Much like Kara, M'gann's also well aware how primitive Earth is to their own. The two look around some more and find a natural hot spring with a crevice big enough to see the night sky. The young women are impressed by the clear night and wonderful view of the sky.

Creating a small gust as he arrives, Bart suddenly appears next to the M'gann and Kara. "Hey, girls, very nice find!"

"I believe Kyle would like to use it, may help with his legs." Kaldur'ahm looks over at Kyle who's face brightens up with Jason's.

"Ready for hot spring, buddy? Hot like you!" Jason growl's and extends arm is extended to help up Kyle.

Taking the ice packs off and shoving them on a bench, Kyle puts an arm around Jason who carries him over. "I didn't bring my swim trunks."

"Got you covered! Found them this morning." First Bart runs his hand through the water to feel how warm it is, speeds off, and runs back within ten seconds with seven swimsuits that should match everyone.

The three young men look at each other, smile and nod. Jaime, Kaldur'ahm, Supergirl, and Megan's eyes shoot open with shock as the other three quickly strip and change, in their immediate presence. Knowing that there's still intense pain in his friend's legs, Jason's helps Kyle into the tub. Once Kyle's down, Jason slides in belly first while Bart runs over, jumps up, claps his feet together and lands tailbone first in the tub.

"Something wrong girls... and Kaldur'am. Afraid to join us?" Kyle taunts the others, sliding down enjoying natural warmth.

"Wow... perverted much, boys?" With a hot tone in her voice, Supergirl gives the young men an icy glare.

"The six of us are on a team and left on our own. I believe this is where Teddy and Teri want us to get to know each other. At some point, we're GOING to see each in odd situations." Playfully, Kyle splashes water on both Jason and Kaldur'ahm.

With no regard to himself or the others, Jason stands up and he bares his backside to the others as his trunks fall while pointing to the walls. "Are you guys afraid of all these people seeing you change? Me, Bart and Kyle CERTAINLY are not!"

"I ain't no girl, hombre. But we're young and Y.O.L.O. right?" Quickly, Jaime changes into the trunks and jumps in the spring with everyone noticing the Blue Scarab on his back.

With a very concerned expression, Kaldur'ahm speaks up as he takes his shirt off. "Why do you have a large scarab on your back?"

"Don't talk about it!" Jaime yells which shock everyone. "It's been asleep for hours-"

"I have NOT been asleep Jaime Reyes! I have been observing the new humans and aliens." To Jaime Reyes, the Scarab speaks, but everyone else hears nothing.

"Can you like not talk to me right now, esse?" Everyone stares at Jaime as he talks to himself.

With some apprehension in his voice, Kaldur speaks up. "I meant no offense."

"Not you, Aqualad." Rebukes Jaime to Kaldur'ahm.

"Very well, but I'll be awake and ready to attack if I assume hostility." The Scarab coldly responds.

"Who are you talking to?" Megan walks over to the tub and feels the warmth herself.

With a loud sigh, Jaime turns to address the gorilla in the room. "The Scarab on my back talks to me in my head, it's annoying. I feel like I'm crazy at times."

Seeing that Jaime feels a little blue about his situation, Jason moves over and rubs his back near the Scarab. "Don't worry man, at least you're special. I don't know what your powers and abilities are, but they're better than mine. My ability is to destroy balsa wood furniture by sitting down."

Everyone laughs a little thinking about Jason sitting in a balsa wood chair and it collapses under his weight. Noticing young ladies want to join, Kyle slides closer to Jason. "Megan, Supergirl, join us. The water's fine and we're not doing stupid things... yet. I don't know how they relax on your homeworlds, but are you two nuns in a convent or do you two like to have fun?"

Thinking briefly, Bart looks towards them. "Convent, those two don't look like they'll be joining us anytime soon. Their body language says they're not one of us."

Taking a more optimistic choice, Jaime adds to. "Give them a chance. I think they'll prove you wrong."

"Convent? We have them on Mars and I'm NOT in a convent. So let's have some fun!" Without any hesitation, Megan clothes morph into a yellow bikini and she jumps in with the boys.

"Nice trick, Megan. How were you able to do that?" Ask Kaldur'ahm with a surprised look.

With a big smile, Megan looks into Kaldur'ahm's pale green eyes. "My clothes are organic, so I can change them with my appearance."

Jason nods towards her, blinking twice. "Nice, a half-naked Martian. I can die happier knowing I've seen a half-naked humanoid alien in person... and we're not alone."

"There's more aliens living on your world in disguises than you realize." Megan responds to Jason's mental note.

Seeing how much of a curvier and more developed body that Megan is gifted, Supergirl rubs her shoulders, blushing, and feels some embarrassment about her own. Although everyone is accepting of one another appearances and having seen her first arguably nude human, Martian, and Atlantean, males and female, the idea of showing her body that makes Kara feel a little uncomfortable. However, the consistent pestering and badgering for Supergirl to join them and open up finally get to her. Just then something strikes Bart as he runs out of the room, then in less than ten seconds, runs back with three buckets full of ice and soda.

"Couldn't think of good snacks, but why not enjoy some drinks? Got some 7 Tops, AMW Root Beer, Ragin' Bull NRG, Liquid Power Energy and Fae Goes." Bart tosses everyone bottles.

"If you don't mind Supergirl, the water's fine and most enjoyable. The humans are being respectful too." Kaldur'ahm finally speaks up.

"Join our familia, Supergirl." Jaime and Kyle wave her over, smiling.

Thinking a moment, Kyle doesn't take Spanish class seriously and thinks. "Did I have to choose 'familia'? I barely remember how to pronounce it... Wait a minute, how did Jaime KNOW what I was going to say!?"

Turning towards them, her blushing fades away as Supergirl looks at Megan. "If Megan can do it, so can I. BUT on one promise, no comments about me. Okay?"

Each of the young men quickly agrees, then using her super speed to change faster than the boys can see, Supergirl's in a swimsuit and joins. Once in, the young men immediately start cheering Supergirl for working up the courage to join them. Kara quickly dives under and surfaces closer to Megan. The two young women sit near each other on one side while the young men are spread out and start sharing drinks with everyone.

"Since we're talking, I feel it would be best we share a little bit about ourselves. Our names that we can share, our age and something personal. Everyone okay with that?" Kaldur'ahm looks around to see everyone nodding.

"I'll go first. I am Kaldur'ahm, my friends call me Kaldur. I'm sixteen and from Atlantis, my queen gave me the honor of being her Aqualad and today is my first interaction with humans and non-humans, it has been most enjoyable."

He looks around to see someone sit up, which is Bart with a very big smile. "The name's Bart Allen, B.A., Barty, B. Allen, you catch the drift, I'm thirteen almost fourteen, and I'm from Central City. I'm Impulse, the fastest man alive and to be honest, I think all of you are weird but in a good way."

"Thanks, Bart! I'll go next, you already know my name is Megan. My Martian name is M'gann M'orzz, I'm forty-eight in Earth years but I'm sixteen in Martian years. I learned about Earth from the adventures of my late uncle and hoped one day to follow him here and last month I finally did, thanks to TK." Everyone starts to welcome M'gann to Earth and drinking to her.

"Okay, terrific! My name's Kyle Rayner, fifteen, I live in National City with my parents and, of course, near Jason. I'm an artist and my ring said I'm in something called 'The Green Lantern' whatever that is." The soda bottle of Kyle Rayner's is pointed to his friend.

Returning the point with his bottle, Jason shoots back. "Jason Price is my name, I turned fifteen earlier this month, my parents died four years ago and my thirty-year-old brother takes care of me."

"I'm sorry to hear that hombre. I'm Jaime Reyez, I'm sixteen from El Paso, Texas; Ted calls me The Blue Beetle and I got this Scarab on my back COMPLETELY by accident during some late night skateboarding three months ago." Everyone then turns to Supergirl.

The eyes on the Scarab light up, indicating it's talking to Jaime "It was NOT by accident! I choose you, Jaime Reyes."

Jaime Reyes chooses to ignore the Scarab on his

back this time. Taking a moment to think about how she wants to say this without giving a hint to Kyle or Jason to who she is. "I'm Supergirl, I'm fifteen by Earth's calendar; my birthday was yesterday. I'm from Argo City on Krypton but live near National City with my Earth foster parents for the past six months and I'm still a little nervous about everyone here... that's why I haven't shared my real name, I'm sorry."

"Amiga, don't worry! Promise us that when you feel the times right, you'll tell us everything, cool?" Jaime offers another bottle to Kara who accepts it, nods yes and like M'gann, gets her welcoming to Earth.

"Not going to lie, this feels great. I have no powers but it just feels nice talking with new people, drinking soda and hearing some cool stuff. Here's to old friends and to new friends. I'm starting to like you!" Standing up, Jason raises his root beer to everyone.

Admiring what he's trying to convey and willingness to show off his hairy, portly, wet body, Kyle struggles to stand up but gets help from Jaime as the two raise their drinks together. Seeing that Jason isn't afraid to bear it all in front of her, Supergirl stands up next with her drink raised. M'gann quickly joins in as Bart cheers and joins them with Kaldur'ahm. Laughter fills the air as Jason shakes puts his thumb on the bottle, shakes it and spays everyone with root beer. Each of them happy to be together as comrades and friends, they toast each other as Jaime plays some lively party music on his cell phone and hooks it into some nearby speakers.

The seven of them get on a high sugar rush while slamming down energy drinks, their woes and problems are forgotten as they learn to just enjoy the night. They play small games, dance, and get very relaxed with one another. But all good things must come to an end. In the early morning, each of them dresses and pass out in different rooms.

~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~ September 24, 2016 6:52 AM ~*O*~ ~*O*~ ~*O*~

Once the sun is up, the automatic lights turn on in the lounge and blast Jason in his eyes first. He groans loudly then looks to see Kyle and he are in laying down together, very tightly as Kyle's back is pressed against Jason's chest. With a loud sigh, Jason starts to shake his friend's shoulder.

"Dammit! KYLE! It happened again! We're spooning!" Jason yells loudly, causing Kyle to startle awake and fall onto the floor.

"Don't tell anyone!" Kyle stands up, the burning sensation in his legs are miraculously gone.

The two hear a clapping as Teddy and Teri are already awake. "Too late, we already know. The first thing we saw when we walked in. Get the others up, we have a mission."

Both young men stand up in their boxers, looking at Teddy and Teri; the later of whom point to their clothes. The two dress quickly and realize they're wearing the others clothes as Jason nearly rips Kyle's clothes apart. Teddy makes an announcement over the PA system, waking the others. Slowly, each of them makes their way, groggy but are dressed and ready for their training mission.

They're given small meals to eat as Teddy flies the Bug through a zeta tube, instantly transporting them to a lone island in the Pacific ring. Looking out a window, Kyle looks at Terri with confusion. "How the Hell did we get here?"

"It's called a Zeta Tube. Technology the Justice League used to travel long distances in moments. There are many Zeta Tubes over the world which will be using." She walks by and pats young Green Lantern on the head.

Bringing up a map on a monitor, Teri starts to brief them. "Kord and I received notice that a metahuman with extreme physical and combustion abilities. He's been destroying mostly uninhabited islands but looks as if he'll make his way to some smaller towns in the sea chain. Are any questions? "

"Who's the leader of the team, Ms. Magnus?" Kaldur'ahm speaks up, raising one hand.

"Great question, since you brought it up, let's take a vote!" With a burst of excitement, Terri looks around.

Jason stands up and clears his throat, falsely. "I nominate none other than-"

"If you say "Kyle Rayner" I'm going to bludgeon you with light turkey from my ring... somehow." Snaps Kyle, who clearly doesn't want to be the team's leader.

With a blank look, lacking any and all amazement or shock, Jason fires back. "I was going to nominate Kaldur'ahm. He's a few months older than myself, has powers unlike me, Terri and Teddy, his manners are much better than the rest of us which means he more than likely has better people skills and let's be honest, we all like him and are willing to do what Kaldur asks of us."

No one has any objections, he or she instead look to Terri who is actually shocked no one else volunteered. "Wow... I didn't think it would that easy. Congratulations, Aqualad. You're the team leader, you'll answer to myself and Teddy."

"Thank you, Ms. Magnus. I will not let you or my team down." Aqualad stands up and bows his head towards her.

Once the Bug lands on an island, the team walks out and watch as Terri tosses them small ear radios. "Use these to keep in contact with us, we'll keep you updated if we can find this man. Jason will also remain aboard and help keep an eye. If I were you six, start exploring and see what you can find, those radios a have one hundred mile range so don't go too far."

The six watch the bug lift off as Teddy starts to circle the island. With nothing else to do, the six look at each other, half of which are already in their costumes. While the other half are taking their time, M'gann clears her throat and points to her clothes.

"You guys might want to suit up, I'm talking to you Jaime, Bart, and Kyle." She continues pulling on her shirt while Aqualad nods his head in agreement.

A small gust of wind kicks up, Bart vibrates his body fast as his street clothes turn into his yellow Impulse attire while his other clothes are presumably underneath. "Stand back, bad guys because you're about to feel the mode! Impulse is on the scene!"

"Blue Beetle, I think you should change now." Aqualad quickly brushes his gills off as he notices there's a very light ash on the ground.

Jaime nods knowing that Kaldur'ahm's right. His arms stretch out as the scarab rips through the back of his shirt and cover him in a cobalt blue armor, making him look more like a humanoid beetle than man. His right hand has been replaced with an energy cannon and four yellow wings sprout from his back.

Slamming his ring on the ground repeatedly, Kyle's trying to make it activate but cannot figure it out. Everyone looks over to him and Kara stops him. "I don't think the ring will do anything if you break it."

"It's not doing anything! It's not like I have an oath like He-Man or something to say-" Suddenly the ring gives him his answer without speaking loudly.

With one hand extended, the ring produces a small green oil lantern. Kyle's eyes are fixated on the lantern as he holds his ring to it. "In brightest day... In blackest night... No evil shall escape my sight... Let those who worship evil's might... Beware my power! GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"

"Ring power level 100%!" The ring speaks loudly as Kyle's powers activate again, changing into the same uniform he had at the warehouse as the lantern shrinks and disappears into his ring.

Everyone looks at him with a look of astonishment at what his ring just did as they're more in amazement to the lack of preparedness for Kyle's transformation, including Jason who's staring at a monitor on The Bug. "Kyle, can you hear me, buddy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That was one of the worst things I've ever heard my entire life and I sat through The Room once, a bunch of times." Says the always reassuring: Jason Price.

Kyle sighs loudly, then looks at the others. "Thanks for the words of encouragement."

"Enough of the chatter!" Yells Teddy into his and Jason's headsets. "Aqualad you and your team need to head east. There's only one town and you should see if anything new or different has been going on. Kara, you have much better senses, so keep your eyes and ears open in this man shows up."

The Blue Beetle, Green Lantern, Miss Martian and Supergirl levitate off the ground and keep their eyes open while Aqualad and Impulse walk below them. Living to his namesake, Impulse speaks up again. "Yo, G. Lantern, my man I got a question. How did you know that would happen and what to say?"

"I didn't, the ring told me what to say as I thought about asking for advice. Never thought that would happen, crazy day." The Green Lantern levitates closer to his ground-bound teammates.

While Jason rubs his ears having met with Teddy's wrath, the two groups make their destinations. The two groups talk with each other as the flies keep their eyes open and find nothing strange. As theirs no urgency, Teddy lands The Bug underwater to keep it well hidden.

Meanwhile, the young man they're looking for is making his way towards the team. He flies through the sky with a black and yellow vest, his eyes glow orange and shoots a beam of energy towards a volcano. The side erupts causing lava to spill out the side towards the sea. Calming down, his eyes return to a normal orange color.

"Next stop: Fisherville, Nuclear Man's soon to be missing home!"

Authors Note: COMMENT/REVIEW PEASE


End file.
